Discoveries
Please also note that many icons are missing and will be added AFTER the discoveries themselves have been finished, information first, aesthetics second. Back to main page Discoveries !Warning! !Possible spoilers ahead! !Consider youself warned! Discoveries are items that can be obtained using the Quaesitum , unlocking the recipes of most things in Thaumcraft. The first thing you will need are Fragments of Knowledge which are obtained by researching raw materials, crafted items, or Artifacts. Researching fragments will often poduce Theories, which will in turn produce Discoveries, right-clicking this item from the hot-bar will unlock the discovery, which will then be viewable in the Thaumonomicon. ie. Discovery: Thaumic Repairer. Before you activate this item, the recipe listed is un-craftable. There are many theories and all but a few are acquired via researching fragments or by chance by skipping the fragment stage entirely(small chance, higher chance with artifacts). Some theories, however, require researching a very specific item to unlock. ie. Zombie Brain -> Fragment of Forbidden Knowledge -> Brain-in-a-jar . Theories can have different levels of difficulty that is semi-random. *Success rate is with no bookcases or BIAJ s, you need to add items to boost this number. *Theories will always have a 100% loss chance, this applies after the theory is successfully researched and is desireable as theories are useless after obtaining the discovery (providing that you read the discovery immediately after receiving it of course), the loss chance in this instance is only applied to any additional items used to boost success rate. *Bookcases and Brain-in-a-jar slightly increase success rate and speed of researching. *Brain-in-a-jars also slightly decreases failure rate and loss chance. *You cannot discover the theory for an item if you have not already discovered the theory for an item you need to create it. List of Discoveries 'Lost' Arcane Focus: Air This arcane focus has medium range and spread, but has improved speed. Arcane Focus: Earth This arcane focus has medium range and a wide spread. Arcane Focus: Fire This arcane focus has medium range and spread, but consumes low value items to increase the efficiency of the bore. Arcane Focus: Water This arcane focus has long range and medium spread. Axe of the Stream This enchanted Thaumium axe makes quick work of anything crafted from wood. Holding shift suppresses this power. While right-click is held loose items will flow towards you. Boots of the Meteor These boots allow their wearer to make impressive leaps and bounds. If shift is held while a sufficient distance from the ground, the boots will hurl themselves (and their wearer) down with considerable force, causing a shockwave of blistering heat. (Requires Seven League Boots to be researched) Charm of Cleansing This protective charm cures you of harmful effects like poison and douses you if you are on fire. It does not protect you from direct fire damage. Keep in mind that it can wear out and will be destroyed if overused. Charm of Life If this charm is kept on your person it will continually regenerate your health. Keep in mind that it can wear out and will be destroyed if overused. Charm of Vigor If this charm is kept on your person it will keep you fed and prtoect you from drowning. Keep in mind that it can wear out and will be destroyed if overused. Collected Wisdom This upgrade allows thaumic devices like enchanters to impart more knowledge or magical effects. Concentrated Vis This unstablt liquid is a highly concentrated form of vis. It will evaporate rapidly on exposure to open air, but fortunately almost all of it will seep into the aura. Crucible of Eyes This crucible holds more vis and is more efficient than the basic crucible and when it is nearly full it will emit a redstone signal. Crystalline Bell This bell seems to resonate with vis crystals. You suspect it could be used to rettrieve individual crystals from a cluster. It cannot harvest the last remaining cystal in a cluster. (Must research any vis crystal other than tainted to discover) Elemental Crusher Combining the raw elemental power of the Pick of the Core and the Shovel of Renewal with the versatility of the Void Crusher, this tool shatters earth and stone with frightening speed and efficiency. (Requires Pick of the Core, Shovel of Renewal and Void Crusher to be researched) Elemental Cutter Combining the speed of the Axe of the Stream, the elemental fury of the Sword of the Zephyr, and the versatility of the Void Cutter, this weapon cuts a swathe through wood and bone. No enemy or item can escape your grasp while you hold this blade. (Requires Axe of the Stream, Sword of the Zephyr and Void Cutter to be researched) Goggles of Revealing This marvelous eyewear duplicates all the functionality of the Thaumometer and also allows you to see things that are usually not visible to the naked eye. Hoe of the Mystic This mystical hoe is capable of tilling or harvesting a large field at once. Holding shift supresses this power. Inert Carpet This magical carpet will allow you to soar through the air like a bird. Currently it is inert and you must first infuse it with an Extract of Lightest air to charge it. Its magic will not last forever and it will need to be recharged. Pickaxe of the Core This magical pickaxe smolders with inner heat. Any materials harvested is automatically smelted as if by a furnace. Holding shift suppressed this power. You can also use it to create a small wisp that will guide you to the most valuable item it can find nearby. Quicksilver Core This upgrade increases the speed of any devices or thaumic creations it is attatched to. Relic Hunter Enchantment This enchantment has a small chance of revealing an artifact when you slay a foe with a weapon bearing it. Higher levels of the enchantment increases both the occurance and quality of the artifacts found. Self Repair Enchantment Items imbued with this enchantment will slowly repair themselves over time. The mystical energy required for this enchantment is drawn directly out of the local aura. Seven League Boots These boots allows their wearer to make impressive leaps and bounds. Holding shift while jumping reduces the jump height. Shovel of Renewal The enchanted shovel is capable of removing large sections of earth and sand. Holding shift suppresses this power. It is also extremely effective at removing tainted ground. If right-clicked it will encourage plants to grow. Stabilized Singularity This upgrade increases the efficiency of any devices of thaumic creations it is attached to. Sword of the Zephyr This enchanted Thaumium sword is able to call upon the powers of wind to summon lightning amongst groups of enemies, pull enemies towards you or even grant the power of flight! Thaumic Crystalizer This arcane device can convert liquid vis back into vis crystals by re-energizing depleted crystals. The type of crystals produced are semi-random (influenced by surroundings). It can also transform existing crystals into different types. Thaumic Duplicator This device allows you to use vis to duplicate items. Only simple items or raw resources can be duplicated. Thaumic Enchanter This arcane device works exactly like a normal enchantment table, except that it requires vis instead of character levels. Thaumic Generator This device converts vis into pure energy usable by many devices. It generates Industrialcraft EU, Redpower Blutricity and Buildcraft MJ. (Requires Stabilized Singularity to be researched) Thaumic Restorer This device allows you to repair damage to any items placed within, or recharge certain magical items. This device requires vis to function. Thaumium Crucible This crucible holds more vis and is more efficient than the basic crucible and when it is nearly full it will emit a redstone signal. This crucible cannot overflow and any excess items remain inside it till there is room to smelt them. (Requires Crucible of Eyes to be researched) Traveling Trunk This magical chest follows you around wherever you go. As long as you keep it fed (or keep food in it's inventory) it should remain healthy and strong. It's abit noisy and clumsy, but at least it's fireproof. Wand of Reversal Turn back the hands of time with this mystical wand. This wand allows you to retrieve runic essences and upgrades once they have been placed, though success isn't guarenteed. It can also be used to retrieve animated chests. 'Forbidden' Bow of Bone This dread bow is crafted from the bones of fallen undead. Its light construction allows it to fire faster than a normel bow and occasionally living foes felled by its arrows rise as undead themselves. (Requires Wand of Bone to be researched) Brain-in-a-Jar 16 Vis, 8 Taint. Please note that this must be done in a Dark Infuser, Template unavailable at this time. What else can I say? It's a brain in a jar. It does occasionally whisper something useful - maybe you should use it instead of bookcases for enchanting or research... (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched, you also MUST research zombie brains to discover this) Brazier of Souls Ever wanted to read your Thaumonomicon by the light of burning souls? Here is your chance! The tormnted glow of the souls also seems to draw vis and taint from surrounding chunks to raise the levels of the chunk the brazier is placed in. Charm of Souls 100 Vis, 50 Taint. Please note that this must be done in a Dark Infuser, Template unavailable at this time. This charm absorbs any experiance orbs dropped by foes and converts them into Soul Fragments. (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched) Charm of the Dead 100 Vis, 50 Taint. Please note that this must be done in a Dark Infuser, Template unavailable at this time. This foreboding charm warps the mind of undead creatures, making them ignore you and turn on their fellows. Keep in mind that it can wear out and will be destroyed if overused. (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched) Crucible of Souls 33 Vis, 16 Taint. Please note that this must be done in a Dark Infuser, Template unavailable at this time. This crucible does not burn physical objects to create vis. Instead it consumes the lifeforce of nearby creatures and converts it into dark energy. This crucible is quite inefficient and produces a lot of tainted vis. (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched) Dark Infuser The Dark Infuser works similarly to the vis infuser, except it is used to create objects of a more malevolent nature. Its speed is determined by the phase of the moon and it requires some tainted vis in addition to pure vis. Harnessed Rage 33 Vis, 16 Taint. Please note that this must be done in a Dark Infuser, Template unavailable at this time. This upgrade increases damage and/or aggression of any devices or thaumic creations it is attached to. (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched) Mask of Cruelty This sinister mask hexes any creature you look at directly. The exact effects vary, but it can cause pain, debilitating weakness or even death if you focus your gaze long enough. (Requires Totem of Dusk to be researched) Occultic Enchanter Enchanting with vis is fine and good, but how can you trust this rare resource to the fickle whims of fate? Far better to entrust it tosinister, disembodied brain floating in foul liquid. Besides, it whispers such wonderful secrets... (Requires Brain-in-a-Jar and Thaumic Enchanter to be researched, may require Dark Infuser also?) Soulstealer Enchantment Weapons with this enchantment cause the attacked creature's spirit to be trapped in the mortal realm. If the creature is slain there is a chance the spirit will remain behind as a soul fragment. The chance of this occurin depends on the level of the encantment and the lifeforce of the creature attacked. Soul fragments have various uses in dark magic. Vampiric Enchantment Weapons imbued with this enchantment have a chance to drain some of the life energy out of struck foes to heal your wounds. The higher the level of the enchant, the higher the chance for the effect to trigger. Wand of Bone 50 Vis, 25 Taint. Please note that this must be done in a Dark Infuser, Template unavailable at this time. '' This wand summons a skeletal archer that will attack nearby enemies. This undead minion will not follow you and will dissapear after a minute. (Requires Dark Infuser to be researched) 'Tainted' Coming soon. 'Eldritch''' Coming soon. Back to main page